Blossoming love
by Nahina
Summary: Not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so sorry everyone but um when Hinata speaks she'll be stuttering I won't show it because it uses up a lot of energy hehehe I'm just lazy I should say but I'm sure you'll understand so thanks hope you enjoy.**

"Stand up Hinata, fight me grow up you're such a weakling, you were never strong you will never be always a softie you are such a disgrace, you allow people to treat you disreputably and soon that's how Hyuugas will be known as, you give us Hyuugas a bad name I wish you were never born then perhaps your mother wouldn't have died." Hiashi spat at his elder daughter who sat on the ground covered in blood but still making an effort to stand '_Pathetic' _was all he thought before he left to go inside as the rain had begun to pour.

Hinata ran out of the Hyuuga compound heading towards her favorite place which was the training ground close to the gates of Konoha she sat under a tree and wept letting the rain wash her tears away it was one of the places she found comfort and peace.

Not knowing how long she had been there but she had felt someone's eyes on her ever since she got there but had brushed it away but was now ever so curious. "Please come out I know you're here" "Hn" was all she saw Konoha's heartthrob before her _'Uchiha Sasuke' _

"Why are you crying?" He said more of a command than a question. "No…nothing .. I've to go" she got up and was beginning to walk away "Hyuuga" he said holding her wrist and pulling her into his arms and let her weep in his arms "My dad doesn't believe in me no one does am I that useless?" she asked between sobs

"You're not useless and I believe in you" Sasuke said trying his best to comfort the girl he had taken a liking to ever since he realized she had no attraction to him she was the only nail strong enough to repel against the magnet, him.

"Are you really Sasuke?" she asked as she placed her hand on his head checking for any fever 'perhaps he has amnesia' she thought . If it was any other girl he would have slaughtered her by now but to him she was always an omission.

Taking her hand of his forehead he replied "I'm fine I'm leaving Konoha tonight" "WHAT how can you?" "I don't belong here besides don't act so acquitted" "I know how you feel but Konoha is my home I might not belong on my clan land but I belong in Konoha and so do you." "How can you adore such a place where they criticize and watch you strictly for a single gaffe it's simply abhorrent"

Somehow she knew he was right she had but a few times loathed this place it sometimes made her feel incarcerated. She somehow realized his idiosyncrasy wasn't as different from hers as she thought. "I want to come with you" He smirked it's not gonna be easy and as soon as you leave you'll lose a lot of things: your title, your rank, Naruto and maybe your family." He said with genuine honesty. "I may as well lose it I matter to none" she whispered

"So be it but I am warning you, meet me here in two and a half hours' time if you aren't here I'll take it that you've changed your mind and with that he walked away secretly hoping she will accept his offer and follow him at least he will remain sane for a while.

"Nee-chan Neji-nii and I wanna talk to you" Hinata heard Hanabi through the door she quickly hid her bag underneath her bag and opened the door. They sat on her bed and seemed to be discussing through their eyes.

Hanabi sighed and began to speak "We know you're running away with the Uchiha, Hinata" she gasped and checked the hall way to make sure it was clear and led her sibs to her bathroom where she sat on a stool Neji on the toilet lid and Hanabi was on the marble vacant parts beside the sink.

"Please don't tell father" "We won't we actually want you to go don't take it like we're insulting you but we're inspiring you to take a step that will help you thru your life, what you choose today lays the path for your future so are you sure you wanna go?" "I'm positive nii-san if I stay here any longer I'll go mad"

"So be it" Neji placed a tiny box in her hand and she opened to see a silver necklace with a wave kind of pendent on it. Hinata began to shed tears but for the first time since her mother and uncle died it was of joy. "It's your mother's she gave it to me and entreated me to place it in your possession when you finally broke funny thing is how she knew you'll break."

Hinata laughed thanked her sibs hugged them left the compound with their help and left the village with Sasuke undetected and for the first time in her existence Hinata felt blissful that she was going against the rubrics and finally broken free.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here we are" Sasuke said a little bit out of breath but he still kept his cool "Suna, what for" Hinata questioned not even bothering to pretend and inhaled and exhaled deeply. "To meet the Kazekage and his family I set a meeting with them" "We are gonna meet Gaara, oh hell no" "Hell yes now transform remember since we are runaways it'll be better if we stay hidden" and with that they both transformed Hinata into a girl with black her and light brown eyes and Sasuke into a boy with brown hair tied like Itachi's and with jade stone eyes.

"Kazekage-sama there's a couple here to see you" Matsuri, Gaara's secretary said. "Do they have an appointment?" He asked not bothering to remove his eyes from his stack of papers. "No but the male claims to know you and says I should tell you '_K.R'_" She pondered "Aah let them in along with Temari and Kankuro"

Gaara placed a sound barrier around his office not trusting Matsuri to not eavesdrop. "Sasuke I see you actually escaped, but you didn't tell me about a companion." "Gaara this is Hyuuga Hinata and it was kind of a last minute thing" Hinata at this moment was trembling with fear as she remembered the sound siblings from the chunin exams.

"Hey Hinata my name is Temari but you can call me Tems" Temari said extending her hands with a genuine smile. Hinata was a little bit calm as she shook Temari's hand but didn't entrust herself to speak so nodded her head. "Aaw I'm hurt you're frightened of me" "No not actually well maybe just a little" Hinata spoke stumbling over every word embarrassingly and to make it worse it was full of stutters.

"Don't worry you'll enjoy this family once you let go of the past besides we aren't the same we are more grown and mature" Temari persisted and got a shy reassuring smile from Hinata. "Ok"

Gaara coughed not caring if he interrupted. "You two will sign these forms which will make you our siblings meaning you're not 100% rogue ninjas but Suna ninjas" "Will we still be Konoha ninjas?" Hinata questioned silently "Yes it's your home land and besides I don't want a fight between both countries but you will have no choice but to help Suna in its time of need, agreed" After scanning through the document they signed it and gave it to Gaara.

Gaara did a few hand signs making the scrolls dematerialize leaving a puff of smoke in its place. "Now that that's done" he placed the sound barrier off "Matsuri get back to work" he ordered with a calm but stern voice and they all heard feet scamper away "Temari and Kankuro will show you around now and make you feel at home"

"Ok we got a lot to do, do you guys' wanna share a room or separate?" Hinata was about to answer but Sasuke beat her to it. "We'll share" "Huh?" "Oh um ok you will go out with Kankuro and get needed stuff but first lets head out for lunch I'm sure you guys are famished. "Yes" "Hn"

*#*#*#* Four months later *#*#*#*

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Come in" "Gaara why don't you take a break from those pile of papers you're gonna fall sick dude and we'll like to prevent such an incident" "Hina I'm just fine" It was hard to realize four months ago she was shy now the four sibs had rubbed on her so much she wasn't afraid to speak her mind. "Let me do it whilst you rest and then you'll continue yours and I ain't taking no for an answer." He really had no choice she was in mother mood but he liked it about her and he was happy he finally had a sister who could cook and was teaching Temari how to since Temari can't cook without incinerating it, literally.

"We are leaving next month" "I know but I don't know why you have to go, you can stay and no one will harm you" "Yes, and we really don't wanna go Suna has become like home to us, you know" "I understand"

*#*#*#*^^^^*#*#*#*

"Come on, Sasuke don't leaaaavvvee" Temari screeched as she held onto his hands. "Mari if you don't let go I'll hurt you" he said with a lil smile as they laughed. "You don't understand Sasuke, how am I to get free food if you aren't around to go on dates with the shop keeper's daughters.

"Mari how could you, you don't exploit my charms" he said and the all laughed and Gaara chuckled. "Yeah Sasuke's right but you can exploit me I won't mind" Kankuro said flexing his muscles. "No offense Kankuro but you'll only start to get chicks if you stop with the makeup" Hinata said and laughed as Kankuro chased after her screaming "It's not makeup its face paint"

"You guys are causing a scene, stop being so childish Kankuro but she is right" Kankuro stopped to look at the people who started to look out. "Okay people nothing to see here, go back in" "Why do you always pick Hinata's side Gaara, come on stand up for me just for once" "How do you expect me to do that when you don't do anything sensible" "Uggh you are so annoying" "Hn"

"Okay you guys we'll take our leave now" Hinata said as she stopped at the gate. She looked so hot being related to Temari she had come out of her shell and the heat in Suna had prevented her from wearing her jacket. She now wore a camouflaged capris with a navy pink tank top that had a fishnet underneath she wore a black version of her sandals her hair was in a French braid with the tail pined up making a hoop. She had her Suna headband on her waist like Ino but with her top covering it up and her Konoha band on her had not changed at all.

They hugged each other Hinata squished Gaara and Temari squished Sasuke. "Best of luck" Gaara "Safe journey" Temari " Come back in one piece" Temari gonged Kankuro's head for giving such a stupid comment.

They waved the couple goodbye. "I miss them already" "Yeah me too" "Hn"

'_Gaara's so weird'_

Ok sorry everyone for the late update I've been pretty busy and I wanted to upload this to show that I'm still alive and sorry the ending is a little rushed cause I'm busy and I'm taking time off cause I love you guys and wanna please you so hope you enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
